Zombie Army Trilogy
'''Zombie Army Trilogy '''is survival horror third person shooter developed and published by Rebellion Developments It serves as a spin-off of the Sniper Elite series. It is made up of the first two expansion packs to for Sniper Elite V2 and the final unreleased expansion. Plot The game takes place in an alternate timeline to the rest of the Sniper Elite series, and spans four months, May-August 1945. . While Berlin is bombarded by enemy fire, Hitler is hiding in his Bunker. An officer urges Hitler to surrender. Unwilling to lose, Hitler executes him, and demands they initiate, "Plan Z". This leads the dead soldiers to rise as Zombies. This however backfires, as Hitler believed he would be protected due to having a relic linked to the outbreak, however it is revealed that the relic needs three pieces to work. Hitler is overrun by his creation. Though this was not the end for the Führer, as he rose once again to assume command as the undead leader of the Nazi Zombie Army. While the zombies tear through Europe, a group of resistance fighters, known as the Survivor Brigade, band together with the intent of stopping the Nazi Zombie Army, killing Hitler, ending the Apocalypse and saving humanity. Episode 1: The Berlin Horror In the Dying Days of World War II, Hitler's final desperate act is to unleash his legion of undead soldiers upon an already ravaged Berlin. Only those with nerves of steel and a steady aim stand a chance against Hitler's Zombie Army Village of the Dead The group arrives in an abandoned village, en route to Berlin, hoping to find a working vehicle. Cathedral of Resurrection The group tries to uncover the source of the zombie outbreak. Labyrinth of Death The group continue to look for clues to the cause of the outbreak, in an underground facility. Library of Evil The group raids Berlin Central Library to try and find The Book of Souls, to finally find some information about the outbreak. Subway to Hell The group tries to escape Berlin, using the Subways as cover to reach the river. Episode 2: Back to Berlin Despite valiant resistance, the Nazi Zombie Army continues to grow unabated. Hitler set this menace in motion. Perhaps the secret to its defeat defeat lies in his fortified Führerbunker, deep within the heart of Berlin. Purgatory The group's boat is halted by a barricade, and they proceed on foot. They are later told that they need to return to Berlin in order to retrieve the Sagarmatha Relic, which is believed to be responsible for the outbreak. Gateway to Hell The group returns to Berlin, and heads to the Kaiser-Friedrich museum in order to recover the first piece of the Sagarmatha Relic. Crucible of Evil The group heads to the Führerbunker, where Hitler put his plan into action, in order to get the second piece of the Sagarmatha Relic. Terminal The group raids a rail yard to find train to commandeer, in order to reach the location of the final piece of the Sagarmatha Relic. Tower of Hellfire The group storms a flak tower to secure the final piece of the Sagarmatha Relic, before atomic bombs are dropped on Germany. Episode 3: Beyond Berlin Hitler's undead troops gather in unprecedented numbers. The few survivors of this apocalypse have little hope. With sniper rifles in hand, a select brave few dare to take the fight to the leader of the Zombie Army - Hitler himself City of Ashes The group return to the ruins of Berlin, to begin their final mission. The hunt for Hitler. Freight Train of Fear The group travel into the irradiated zone to search for Hitler. Upon confronting him, he demonstrates some of his power. Forest of Corpses The group travels through a forest to reach the Hitler's mountain fortress. The Keep The group storms Hitler's mountain castle to recover a mysterious keystone, which opens the vault that is key to Hitler's power. Army of Darkness The group confronts Hitler, at the mouth of Hell, in a final showdown to end the apocalypse and save humanity. Gameplay Zombie Army Trilogy is based on Sniper Elite V2's overall gameplay. However the stealth focus is gone, in favor of a more traditional action third person shooter, with some arcade gameplay elements, the scoring system for kills is expanded on, as each players kills and points are tallied, as players compete for newly added is the combo system, successive kills will grant a score multiplier. Despite working together, players compete for highest score, highest combo, longest shot and most revives. The trademark ballistics and X-Ray killcam for sniper fire returns, however it happens much less frequently in co-op mode. Also, the zombies insides, appear to be green and brown, possibly symbolizing them rotting. Traps return, and can now be used in conjunction with explosive barrels, to set off massive chain reaction explosions, that can devastate swarms of enemies A new kick attack was added, allowing players to stun enemies, gain some breathing room or kill floored or weak enemies. Loadouts can be customized before each chapter. However the mission will never start with full ammo. None of the playable characters, speak, and thus choosing different characters, doesn't function in any way other than which characters appear in the cutscenes. Characters Survivor Brigade The game follows the Survivor Brigade, an Anti Nazi Zombie group. > Karl kaka poop furnbenzer ZAT.png|Karl Fairburne Efram Schwaiger.png|Dr Efram Schwaiger Boris Medvedev.png|Boris Medvedev Hermann kaka turd Wolff.png|Hermann Wolff Beth Coleman.png|Beth Coleman Marie Chevalier.png|Marie Chevalier Anya Bochkareva.png|Anya Bochkareva Hanna Schulz.png|Hanna Schulz Enemies * Adolf Hitler * Zombie ** Suicide Zombie ** Flaming Zombie * Skeleton ** Armored Skeleton * Elite Zombie ** Chainsaw Elite * Zombie Sniper * Occult General * Summoner * Fire Demon * Heavy Armor Zombies Weapons Primary Weapons Sniper Rifles * Springfield M1903 * Mosin Nagant * Gewehr 43 * Karabiner 98k * SVT-40 * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk. III * Type 99 * M1-D Garand * M1 Carbine Secondary Weapon Submachine Guns * Thompson M1 * MP40 * PPSh-41 * Błyskawica Assault Rifles * MP44 Shotguns * Trench Gun * Preacher Launchers * Panzerfaust Tertiary Weapons Pistols * M1911 * Luger P08 * Webley Mk IV * Tokarev TT-33 Mounted Weapons Machine Guns * MG42 (turret only) Other equipment Explosives Thrown * M24 Stielhandgranate Placed * Trip Mine * Landmine * Dynamite Locations The game takes place entirely in Germany, and several levels are simply redesigned areas of Levels in Sniper Elite V2, for instance, Opernplatz is the setting for the latter half of Library of Evil, and the docks from the Beginning of Kreuzberg Headquarters are used for the final standoff in Subway to Hell. And the Kaiser-Friedrich museum returns in Gateway to Hell. Unlike V2, Zombie Army Trilogy offers more varied enviroments, such as a village and forest, as well as more twisted and hellish enviroments, as opposed to the almost completely urban setting of V2. Spiritual Successor In 2017, Rebellion announced Strange Brigade. A four player co-operative shooter with a similar set up to that of Zombie Army Trilogy. Gallery Karl taking aim ZAT.jpg Sb group.jpg Anya Bochkareva ZAT.jpg Hanna Schulz ZAT.jpg Karl Fairburne SEZAT.jpg Hermann Wolff ZAT.jpg Beth Coleman ZAT.jpg Boris Medvedev Zombie Army Trilogy.jpg Zombie X-Ray.jpg Zimbie Headshot.jpg Horde.jpg Zombie Elite - Machine Gun.jpg Zombie Elite - Chainsaw.jpg Wicker Man.jpg S.B Standoff.jpg ZAT Karl Vs Horde.jpg Demon Hitler.jpg Nazi Zombie Horde.jpg Trivia * This is the first game in the series where Adolf Hitler is the main antagonist and target, as opposed to only being available as a target through DLC. * Several character models are recycled from Sniper Elite V2. * Several gameplay elements and objectives are taken from Valve's Left 4 Dead. Such as travelling between saferooms, and finding fuel for an escape vehicle. ** All eight playable characters from Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 are playable in the PC version of Zombie Army Trilogy. ** Zombie Army Trilogy and Left 4 Dead had an official crossover comic, titled Wrong Place. Wrong Time. It features the characters from Left 4 Dead 2 accidentally travelling back in time to the zombie infested second World War, where they meet up with Karl Fairburne, Beth Coleman, Boris Medvedev and Anya Bochkareva. Category:Games